Latch handles are commonly used in the nacelle of an aircraft, for example, in fan cowls. Fan cowls are hinged to the pylon or to a frame structure attached at the top of the nacelle. Fan cowls enclose the engine fan case and are typically latched with a minimum of three latches at the bottom of the nacelle. Latch handles secure the fan cowl during flight. If left unlatched, fan cowls may depart the aircraft during flight.